Jerith and the goblins
by serena221
Summary: Jerith had finally come to find sarah. but when he went to get her, she was no longer in america. he couldn't find her. so he did the only thing he could thing to get her, Sing.


**Summery:**

When she'd left the labyrinth, she'd taken some magic with her. It allowed her to talk with her friends from the underground and, much to Jeriths dismay, hid her from him. The last time he saw her was when he flew away from her window on the night she'd defeated him. It took him years to get over his anger and accept that he loved her. So when he tried to go to her and apologize, he found that he could not find her. He didn't know how to find her. Even his crystals hid her from him and the goblins would not betray her. Jerith started his search the only way he knew how. Singing.

**Jerith and the goblins**

Sarah Williams had just gotten out of high school and did not waste any time getting into college. Her dorm room was small but at least she didn't have to share it. She really enjoyed it because she could talk to her friends without worry. She'd traveled to a small privet school just outside of London. The town was beautiful and she had a good view of the ocean from her room. She especially liked that she had magnificent views of the sunsets. It didn't take her long to get use to the new cultures and life style. In fact she had adapted rather quickly, her good acting skills had helped her to fit in perfectly.

She was sitting in her dorm and listening to the radio and doing homework when she strangely familiar tune came on. She turned the volume up and listened as a familure voice sang the words to underground.

_'It's only forever, not long at all, lost and lonely...'_

Sarah listened intently to the words. she remembered the words from when she had finished the labrynth. it was hard to belive that anyone other then Jerith was singing them. "it can't be" she whispered.

_'...that's underground, underground.'_

"And that was Jerith and the goblins with their hit single, Underground. They're a new band that just landed in England a few days ago. Their world tour debut is coming to an end soon when they get back to the USA. But they were generous enough to stop here in London before the head back to their home in the US. The lead singer, Jerith, has dedicated all their songs to a mysterious Sarah. He also says that, sad to say, he might end his singing career once he reaches home again. This man's voice is so good many are protesting it. So our station proud to say that he'll be performing at our studio live in a week. So, we're holding a contest for one back stage pass to meet with Jerith and the goblins tomorrow at the holiday plaza at noon. All you have to do to win is guess the correct number of keys inside the 10-gallon jar and you win the pass. We hope to see you there, and now here's another hit from Jerith and the goblins, Within You" the radioman said.

'_How you've turned my world, you precious thing, __You starve and near exhaust me...'_

She listened again as he sang the song from when she was in theodd room with no up or down. "why has he come back? this can't all really be for me," she whispered. she could hear the truth in the last line of the song. "jetith," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

_'...I, I can't live within you'_

"Another beautiful song by Jerith and the goblins. We have a special guest, listeners, he just arrived. Literally. He walked into our doors and said he heard us playing his song and offered to do an interview. He's here right now taking calls. Hello caller number one, your on the air with Jerith," the man said.

"Hi, I was listening to the station and I was wondering why all your songs are dedicated to this Sarah girl," a girl asked. Sarah held the phone to her ear trembling.

"Well Miss, I'd have to say it's because a few years back, I had fallen in love with a girl named Sarah. I didn't know it at the time and she left me. But when I finally realized it I couldn't find her. I started singing so that my songs could spread all over the world and she'd hear me and maybe come back," Jerith replied.

He didn't recognize her voice and she sighed with relief. "But don't you hate her for leaving you," Sarah asked more confident.

"I did but I got over it. Now all I want is to apologize for what I did and ask if she'll come back to me," Jerith said.

"Oh well thank you for answering me," Sarah said.

"Well thank you for calling Miss, and now onto the next caller. Yes, caller number two, what is your question," the radioman asked.

Sarah turned off the radio. Ever since that day three years ago when she'd beaten him, she regretted it. She was glad Toby was safe but she wished there was some way for her to stay with him. Even now, she still loved him and wanted to see him again. She resolved that she had to win the contest. She went over to the vanity mirror which she still had and gently touched the glass. "Hoggel, I need you," she said.

"You called Sarah," he asked appearing in the mirror.

"Hoggel, where is Jerith," she asked.

"Aboveground, searching for you. No one has told him where you are Sarah, why do you ask," he asked.

"Because he's in the city, he doesn't know where I am but he's here. I need a favor Hoggel, this is very important to me," she said.

"What is it Sarah, you know I'd do anything for you," he said.

"There's a contest. The person who guesses the right numbers of keys in a big jar wind a special prize. Do you think you could find out that number for me," she asked.

"Sure Sarah but why is it so important," he asked curious.

"Because if I get the prize, I can see Jerith. And maybe something more. Please Hoggel, I really need this," she said.

"Oh all right, I'll do it but I best be getting something in return," he said.

"How about my necklace, I know I see you eye it every time you're here," she said.

"Really, you'd give up something that special to you just to see Jerith," he asked.

"Yes, so please say you'll do it," she asked.

"I will, and keep your necklace. If it means that much to you, I'll do it without cost," he said.

"Thanks Hoggel," she said and he disappeared.

Hoggel was able to find out how many there were in no time; it was on a label at the inside of the jar. The people who thought of the contest actually thought that that was a safe place. And it was, no one was smart enough to look there. But then again, nor was Hoggel. He simple found the number by accident when he spilled the contents of the jar.

He returned to Sarah and told her the number of keys in the jar was 347and left again. The next day at noon, Sarah reported her guess. She'd chosen 345 instead of 347 because she didn't want it to look like she knew it already. Two hours later, she had the back stage pass; now all she had to do was wait.

The weak passed slowly as she waited to see Jerith. But finally the day came and as she started to prepare, she thought of something. She'd dress up and make it look like she was someone else completely. She wore sunglasses, a hat, her hair was up, and she wore a tight dress. She looked nothing like the girl he'd seen three years before.

Threw the soundproof window she watched as he sung into the microphone. She noticed that the background singers were normal people, but they wore masks resembling those of the dancers in her dream.

'_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes...'_

she could see the hurt in his eyes as his song called out for her. she wanted to go to him but she had to wait.

_'...Falling in love'_

The radioman took over and Jerith walked out of the booth accompanied by the mask wearing people. "so you must be the contest winner, let's get this over with. Ask your questions and I'll give you the autograph that you'll probably sell," he said.

Sarah smiled as she used a few familure lines, "love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

"what did you say," he asked.

"don't you remember Jerith, that's what you said to me before I left with me brother, Toby," Sarah said. Sara took off her hat, glasses, and let her still long hair down.

"Sarah," he said amazed.

"I was amazed to hear you on the radio Jerith, and answer my question to why your songs were dedicated to me. But then I'd always hoped that you loved me," Sarah said.

Jerith went over to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The world around them disappeared as he took her back to the castle beyond the Goblin City.

**The End**


End file.
